Halloween with the Winchesters
by SuperWoman0124
Summary: Just a cute fluffy story about The Winchester's Halloween. It's super cute! Rated T for language. Hints of Weecest!
1. Never Mess with a Winchester

**Halloween With the Winchesters**

**I've been absolutely ****_itching_**** to do a holiday story. And since Halloween is right around the corner and since it's my favorite holiday, here it is!**

**Please read the extra chapter afterward!**

**Also, please Read, review, send messages, and most of all, ENJOY!**

* * *

"If you get beat up, I'm totally not backing you up."

Sam walked down the stairs in a small house in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. The house belonged to Robert Singer, but to these boys, his name was Uncle Bobby.

He wasn't actually their uncle, per say.

But every time their dad caught scent of a new job, he'd drop the boys off at Singer Salvage and scrap yard.

"I won't get beat up, Dean. People appreciate genius." Sam came down in his wild white wig and a white lab coat, complete with a long white mustache.

"Yeah, whatever." He ran his hands through the ten year olds hair and continued adjusting the chest piece of his batman costume, tightening the straps to his sculpted fourteen year old body.

"I hate this stupid thing." Dean glared at Sam through his half mask, knowing it was his younger brother's fault.

"Would you shut up and just deal? Im'ma kid and you're the only one who volunteered to take me trick or treating. So stop complaining."

"So pushy, Einstein. Go do a math problem or somethin'."

Bobby was out in the yard working on a '83 Chevy, his new weekly project. He wasn't super excited to let the boys go trick or treating by themselves, and god knows John would never find out; but the boys needed to get out of the house. And the call of free candy whispered naughty things in the older man's ear.

They exited the house in excitement, bragging about how many houses they could get to before the sun went down. They quickly said goodbye to their uncle, and set off for the half a mile run to the end of the street.

Dean's cape flew in the breeze. And for a split second, he felt like a superhero. Racing his little brother in the warm South Dakota air, humidity making them sheen with sweat.

They arrived at the first house. It was an old Victorian, and a "corpse" sat on the front step as a prop; complete with a bowl of candy in his lap, and his bony fingers wrapped around the edges. It appeared no one was home, so Dean and Sam raced to the sidewalk. The sign read "Take one"; but no sane child only takes one piece of candy. So each boy, respectfully, took two instead.

The next house was creepier. Dean said so himself. The windows were covered in spider webs, the creaking of the house didn't add to the atmosphere, and there was chain rattling noises coming from the speaker on the front porch. Just as the boys reached the front step, a chainsaw startled the very brave and sturdy boys, (Who then screeched like teenage girls) making them nervous to proceed. A girl wailed in pain, and the boys noticed the sound was coming from the speakers.

"You tell anyone I screamed like that," Dean proceeded to drag his thumb across his throat. "I'll rip your lungs out."

"Okay, dude. Calm down."

They made it to the top step and Dean pushed in the doorbell. A loud "Ding dong, ding dooonng" made Sam apprehensive about this house, but he knew he needed to be strong. It was fake, and he knew if he got creeped out now, his brother would never let him live it down. So he stood, rocking on the balls of his feet and waited for the owner to open his door.

The door creaked open and the grim reaper, in full face make up and a long black gown chuckled evilly.

"Come in." He paused, "If you _dare_." He laughed again and the boys crossed the threshold.

The man turned out to be scary, but he was nice enough. He gave them bags of M&M's, and parted ways with thanks.

The more they came closer to town, the more the street filled with children. They saw everything as far as Disney Princesses, to red faced demons with horns.

They hit a few more houses, and their pillowcases became half way full. Sioux Falls was certainly not stingy with candy. Sam's bag was so full, Dean offered to carry it, and Sam accepted, appreciative of the kind gesture his older brother gave him.

They arrived at 2525 Oakwood drive, and it was the scariest looking house the boys had ever seen in their lifetime. Ghosts haunted the windows, and even though neither of them had seen a ghost, it sent shivers down Sam's spine. The jack-o-lanterns decorated the wooden and aged steps, their faces evil and smirking. Sam swore the one was crying blood. A coffin, _(That's right, a full size, velvet lined coffin) _was sat up in the front yard, and the realest fake looking man stood in it, eyes closed and arms crossed across his chest.

Dean stared in wonderment at the display, and he wanted nothing more than to go inside and investigate. Sam had other ideas in mind.

"Dean, I don't wanna go in there."

Dean looked over at his little brother and saw the sheer terror spreading across his face. He bent over to look into Sam's face.

"Hey, I'm batman tonight. I'll protect you, Sammy." Dean looked into Sam's hazel sparkling eyes, and tried his best to hold back the cocky comments his mind was screaming to say out loud. He offered his hand out to Sam, and Sam just shook his head no.

"I do _not_ wanna go in there."

Dean chuckled and stood up, petting his chin.

"Sam, you told me you wanted to go trick or treating. You made me wear this _stupid _costume; go out with these _stupid _kids, and now, you don't even wanna go up 'cause the house is too _scary?_" Sarcasm dripped from Dean's voice, and he chuckled to himself. Sam felt the heat of the tears welling up in his eyes. But he wouldn't cry, he _would NOT _cry.

"Fine, ya big baby. I'll go up and make sure it's safe."

Dean left Sam on the sidewalk and began his mazing journey to the front door. He got passed the rubber rats and insects lining the yard, passing the bear trap snapping at his ankles and reached the front step. He was too pissed to look back and see if Sam was watching, so he jumped two out of the three steps and arrived on the front porch. He rang the doorbell and the strangely extremely nice and normal couple emerged through the door, sporting a dead bride and groom ordeal.

"Trick or Treat!" Dean said enthusiastically, sure that if Sam was still watching, he would be embarrassed.

They handed Dean his candy and patted him on the head.

"You're the first kid to make it this far. No one normally comes close. Guess our get-up is too scary." The groom spoke through his painted skeletal mouth, smiling.

"Yeah, my little brother thought so." He looked back and Sam was gone from the sidewalk. Dean went into automatic panic mode. His first thought wasn't 'I'm going to get into trouble' or 'Uncle Bobby's gonna kick my ass'; it was 'Sam is going to get lost or hurt. I need to find him NOW.' He excused himself from the couple, thanking them for the candy and conversation. He ran down the end of the sidewalk, frantically searching for the one person in his life he knew he loved the most. Not his Sammy. Not now, not ever.

"Sam?!" He screamed out, but the scream was mute over the sound of shuffling feet, children's laughter and parents scolding.

"Sammy?!" He screamed louder, searching through the throngs of children.

"DEAN!" He heard, and Sam started coughing.

He did his best to follow where the sound was coming from, and he found his little brother propping himself on the concrete, holding a bloody nose in his hand.

"Gonna cry, dork?! You don't belong here!" The tall boy dressed as a football player screamed at the frail boy, who was choking and tearing up on the ground. "Your costume is a joke, dude!" He raised his hands in the air, and pulled on his jersey. "Mine is so cool. You're a loser. What are you, a toilet bowl cleaner?"

"Hey, dickhead, get the fuck away from my little brother!" Dean dropped the candy to his feet and pushed his hands into the large boy's chest, shoving his muscled body as far away from him as possible. The jock pushed back, but Dean didn't budge. He planted his feet firmly into the ground, and even through the jock was 3 inches taller, there was no way in heaven or hell Dean was letting this punk walk away scott free.

"Back off, asshat." Dean dared the boy, getting an inch from his face. "I don't wanna beat you to a bloody pulp." Dean went to turn towards his little brother before changing his mind. "Wait, yeah I do."

Dean reared his fist back and in landed on the jock's left cheek, making him tear up. The jock stood upright and found a bloody nose.

"That's for Sam." Dean wound back and punched again before the Jock knew what was happening, but he was unsure of where this one landed.

"That's for me." Dean left the Jock broken and bleeding, crying all over the jersey he so proudly called 'cool.' Dean looked around to see that a crowd had gathered, mostly children, and they all watched in awe as Dean defended the Winchester name. He finally turned towards Sam and leaned over him.

"You okay?"

"Fine now. Wanna go home." Sam talked through the blood pouring down his face. Dean slipped his arm under Sam's shoulder, picked up both the candy bags and he pulled Sam to his feet.

"Yeah, Sam. Let's go home." They pushed their way through the crowd, not giving a second glance to anyone.

As they walked home, the sun was going down. Dean still half carried Sam, whose nose was still in the air to stop the bleeding.

"I'm…" Dean looked at his feet, clenching his bruised knuckles around his brother's arm. "I'm sorry I made fun of you."

"S'okay. Thanks for beating that jerk up for me." Sam looked at Dean but didn't dare drop his hand from his nose. "Did you have to say that, though?"

"Say what?" Dean readjusted the candy slung over his shoulder.

"Every line from every fight scene you've ever seen." Sam chuckled lightly, and tilted his head back once again, admiring the look of the full moon overhead. "Love you, big brother." Sam snorted.

"Love you too, Sammy."

They walked home in the dim dusk light, holding each other up and talking about what they thought of Dean's first fist fight. The Batman cape draped on Dean's back was still fluttering in the wind, and now _both _Winchesters knew Dean was a real live superhero. And for Sam, he always would be.

* * *

**:D**

**I think it's adorable. **


	2. Extra Chapter: Denying Carnal Desire

**Extra Chapter: Denying Carnal Desire**

**Just thought I'd add this little tidbit. :D**

* * *

The floors creaked with every tiptoed step, and at that point and time, he felt more scared than any other time in his life. Being caught by anyone in the throes of passion was both exhilarating and dangerous, and he knew he must choose his next step wisely. He reached the living room to find the most beautiful thing in the world. He heard a light sound coming from the sofa facing the fireplace, and he swore he was caught. When a snort arose, he chalked it up to snoring.

He tiptoed closer to the gorgeous sight, and sat down in the chair closest to it, without waking the sleeping terrors that threatened his entire mission.

And that mission was: _Reese's peanut butter cups._

Bobby had a weakness. In all actuality, it wasn't a weakness, it was an addiction. So he sat there in his chair and reached down to take the first crisp, clean, orange package he found in the large pile of candy displayed before him on the floor. He held it in front of his face like the holy grail, worshipping whoever dreamed up a crazy idea of mixing peanut butter and chocolate. He ripped the perforated package as quietly as possible and ripped the cup out of it. He delicately took the brown paper off of the chocolate and inhaled deeply, like a prayer before a feast.

"Stop. Right. There." He heard a loud booming voice coming from the couch.

He dropped his gaze from the candy and looked out into the living room, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. He saw the eyes of a disrupted devil, otherwise known as Dean.

"I can see you, Uncle Bobby."

Bobby dropped the peanut butter cup back into the package and sighed heavily. He threw it back onto the heap and hung his head low, knowing that his carnal desire had been defeated. He headed back upstairs and crawled into bed with the scent of the sweetness still lingering in his nasal cavities.

_"Well, shit." _Bobby scratched his head. _"Guess there's always next year."_

**THE END**


End file.
